Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio est une station de radio dans Grand Theft Auto V qui diffuse du rock et est animée par Kenny Loggins (surnommé Captain Loggins dans le jeu). Morceaux diffusés *« Lonely Is the Night » de Billy Squier (articles de Wikipédia en anglais) (1981) *« Hollywood Nights » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Bob Seger et le Silver Bullet Band (1978) *« Night Moves » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) du même groupe (1976) *« If You Leave Me Now » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Chicago (1976) *« Photograph » de Def Leppard (1983) *« Heartbeat » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Don Johnson (1986) *« Saturday Night’s Alright for Fighting » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) d’Elton John (1973) *« Dirty White Boy » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Foreigner (1979) *« Baker Street » de Gerry Rafferty (1978) *« Too Late for Goodbyes » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Julian Lennon (1984) *« I’m Free (Heaven Helps the Man) » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Kenny Loggins (1984) *« I Don’t Care Anymore » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Phil Collins (1982) *« Radio Ga Ga » de Queen (1984) *« Big Log » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Robert Plant (1983) *« All the Things She Said » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) des Simple Minds (1985) *« Ogdens’ Nut Gone Flake » des Small Faces (1968) *« Rock’n Me » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) du Steve Miller Band (1976) *« Higher Love » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Steve Winwood (1986) *« I Can’t Wait » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Stevie Nicks (1985) *« I Wouldn’t Want to Be Like You » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Alan Parsons Project (1977) *« Rain » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de The Cult (1985) *« What a Fool Believes » des Doobie Brothers (1978) *« The Breakup Song (They Don’t Write ’Em) » du Greg Kihn Band (articles de Wikipédia en anglais) (1981) Uniquement sur Xbox One, PlayStation 4 et ordinateur personnel : *« Black Velvet » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) d’Alannah Myles (1989) *« Circle in the Sand » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Belinda Carlisle (1987) *« Peace of Mind » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Boston (1976) *« Comin’ On Strong » de Broken English (article de Wikipédia en anglais) (1987) *« Fortunate Son » de Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) *« Cat’s in the Cradle » de Harry Chapin (1974) *« 30 Days in the Hole » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Humble Pie (1972) *« Carry On Wayward Son » de Kansas (1976) *« Danger Zone » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Kenny Loggins (1986) *« Mississippi Queen » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Mountain (1970) *« Shadows of the Night » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Pat Benatar (1982) *« We Built This City » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Starship (1985) *« Burning Heart » de Survivor (1985) *« Roundabout » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Yes (1972) *« Gimme All Your Lovin’ » des ZZ Top (1983). Morceaux supprimés Certains morceaux apparaissent dans les fichiers du jeu mais n’ont pas été retenus pour la bande finale de la station. *« Surrender » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Cheap Trick (1978) *« It’s Only Natural » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Crowded House (1991) *« Hysteria » de Def Leppard (1987) *« Radar Love » de Golden Earring (1973) *« I’m Alright » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Kenny Loggins (1980) *« Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) » de Kenny Rogers and The First Edition (articles de Wikipédia en anglais) (1967) *« Star » de Kiki Dee (1981) *« Blink of an Eye » de Michael McDonald (1993) *« Round and Round » de Paul Weller (1992) *« Black Betty » de Ram Jam (1977) *« Get Ready » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Rare Earth (1969) *« Steal Away » de Robbie Dupree (articles de Wikipédia en anglais) (1980) *« Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) » de Robert Lamm (article de Wikipédia en anglais) (1999) *« Tin Soldier » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) des Small Faces (1967) *« Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) de Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel (1975) *« Take the Money and Run » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) du Steve Miller Band (1976) *« Sable On Blond » de Stevie Nicks (1983) *« Lil’ Devil » de The Cult (1987) *« Strong as I Am » des Prime Movers (article de Wikipédia en anglais) (1986) Anecdotes *Jimmy De Santa a un poster de la station dans sa chambre. *C’est la station préférée de Michael De Santa (un des trois protagonistes dans GTA V), en particulier la chanson « I Don’t Care Anymore » de Phil Collins. *L’animateur Kenny Loggins est le chanteur de deux des morceaux qu’il annonce : « I’m Free (Heaven Helps the Man) » et « Danger Zone ». *Loggins exprime sa nostalgie des années quatre-vingts entre deux morceaux 1980 et conclut : « I’m alright » (« Je vais bien »), le titre même de sa chanson « I’m Alright » qui n’a pas été intégrée à la liste de lecture finale de la station. *La chanson « The Breakup Song (They Don’t Write ’Em) » du Greg Kihn Band sert de générique au film Pétage de plomb produit par Michael De Santa dans GTA V. Vidéo thumb|left|300px pl:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio en:Los Santos Rock Radio es:Los Santos Rock Radio pt:Los Santos Rock Radio ru:Los Santos Rock Radio zh:Los Santos Rock Radio Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA V Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA V Catégorie:Stations de rock